


Breakfast in Bed

by Dubistsehrschon



Series: Momentz [3]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubistsehrschon/pseuds/Dubistsehrschon
Summary: This is written for Pat and her lovely cats.
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Jamie Hewlett
Series: Momentz [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104083
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glowinginahuddle_ (essexgrl68)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/essexgrl68/gifts).



> This is written for Pat and her lovely cats.

The toast is still sizzling as I lay it onto the plate, which is then sprinkled with sugar, powdered cinnamon and a few blueberries. I pour the coffee, add 4 cubes of sugar, set everything on a tray and scurry to the foot of the stairs. 

And almost trip myself as Dermot walks over my feet. 

As I reach the top of the stairs I use my hip to nudge the door open before setting the tray on the nightstand. 

I plant a kiss on his cheek. “Wake up, sleepy head.”

He opens his eyes and a few seconds later they find focus. 

“Bonjour, Monsieur.”

“…Morning.”

“Bon Appetit.” 

He carefully picks up the coffee and takes a sip, then he takes a bite at the toast. 

“Are you pouting?”

“How can you tell?”

“Well for starters…”

I poke the feather duster at his bare chest, hard.

“Ouch.”

“Didn’t see that coming, huh, Monsieur.”

He is about to say something when a flash of orange appears out of nowhere. 

It’s Dermot again. This time he chooses to lodge himself onto the feather duster, growling. 

I engage in a losing battle as I try to wrestle the duster out of his mouth. 

Jamie’s laughing so hard tears are streaming down his cheeks. 

Finally he comes to my rescue and picks up the cat.

“Did you forget to feed him?”

“Um…”

“Don’t go anywhere.” He carries the cat downstairs. 

He pushes open the bedroom door again to find me seated on the bedside, legs spread.

I lift my apron, then my skirt. 

His eyes take a darker shade as they fall on the black satin. 

He stalks over like a big cat, peering at me from above. 

“How do you want me, Mademoiselle?”

I lift my left foot. 

He takes my ankle in his hand and plants a kiss on the arch, before reaching up to release the stocking from the garter belt. 

As he starts kissing the inside of my thigh I suddenly stop him. 

“Wait, you haven’t complimented my accent yet.”

“What accent?”

“My French accent earlier.”

“You spoke French?”

I wrap my thighs around his neck and slowly squeeze, “Any dying words?”

“Je suis désolé.”

And a moment later. “Du bist sehr schön.”


End file.
